My Best Friends Are In Love With Me
by ilovenicholasjjonas
Summary: My two best friends are in love with me. The only two guys in my entire life that haven't hurt me, lied to me, or broken my heart. As to say, I was very much in love with both.Is it selfish of me to have them all to myself?  Nick Jonas & Travis Garland


**~ My two best friends are in love with me. The only twp guys in my entire life that haven't hurt me, lied to me, or broken my heart. As to say, I was very much in love with both of them and I knew in everyway possible that it would be so selfish to have these perfect men all to myself, at least that's what I thought.~ **

"Stay tonight. And come to the cabin this weekend,"

I was sitting Indian style in my best friend Nick Jonas's living room, playing 'Bullshit' and having some orange juice. I silently sipped the juice, thinking over what he had just asked. Sleepover, um I could possibly do that (if Justin's in a good mood) but his cabin this weekend? Oh God there was so much that I had to do and that needed to be done. Justin wanted to go to Toronto on Saturday to spend Fathers Day weekend and then my other best friend Travis Garland had asked me to watch a gig. As much as I wanted to go and make Nick happy, I just …couldn't. I gave him an apologetic smile before I set down my card.

"5. Listen, I can ask Justin to let me stay over tonight but were going to Toronto for Fathers Day and…"

I was afraid to say the last part about Travis. I was scared that he'd jump to conclusions and think I was choosing Trav over him- which I defiantly was not doing. "And Trav wants me to take a peak at a gig," Nick watched me closely, as he always did before closing his eyes. He set down his cards.

"Bullshit."

I frowned. "Which part?"

"All of it! Including your card!"

I couldn't help but smile. Nick ALWAYS beat me at 'Bullshit'. I don't even know why I bother to play with him when I know he's going to kick my ass!

Nick didn't smile or laugh. He continued to have the same glare on his face. Apparently he didn't think it was funny. I sighed.

"Nickie," I used my favorite nickname for him that always made him do as I say. He was completely vulnerable when I used it against him. "You of all people should know how much I care for you. I would drink apple juice for eternity if I had to. I don't EVER try and favor between Trav and you. I would never want to,"

He seemed to relax and his eyes melted back into their regular, serious set of brown. I leaned over and gently touched my lips to his cheek. He sighed and leaned away. Both Nick and Travis wanted more- they wanted kisses, and they wanted the kisses to defiantly lead somewhere…but I couldn't do that to either of them. They don't know how bad I wanted to, but our friendship was way too important. I wasn't doing to kill this, I wasn't.

"Well," He began, picking up or pile of cards. "Go call Justin and ask if you can stay. I want my time with you,"

The way he said that made me get goose bumps. Most defiantly out of the two, Nick was the more serious, laid back, romantic one. It was always hard not to fall for those gorgeous, stern, brown eyes.

I didn't respond, I only took out my Seek and got up to make the call in the kitchen. I dialed Justin's number and waited for him to answer. It took about 5 seconds, and then my dad's raspy voice came on.

"Madden?"

Ah, Justin. He was actually not my real father; I was adopted 8 years ago by Justin Timberlake when my real dad died of Lung Cancer. Bless is heart.

I smiled and leaned against the Island in the kitchen.

"Hey Justin,"

There was some static in the back and I knew he wasn't at home but probably out somewhere with his girlfriend Jessica.

"Are you still at Nicks? Or are you heading home?" I bit my lip and said nothing. If anyone knew me better it was probably Justin. You can learn a lot in 8 years. "Or let me guess….Nicholas wants you to stay over before you visit Travis in Ontario?" I sighed.

"Are we becoming _that_ obvious?" Justin chuckled. "Becoming? Ha! Try 'has been', ha-ha!" He continued to laugh and soon I couldn't help but join in.

"So can I Justin?" I asked after a round of chuckles. There was a pause as he was actually thinking it over-ha! Now that's funny!

"Fine, but Mad promise me you'll go all weekend without thinking about the boys. Its Fathers Day weekend and-"

I cut him off with a laugh. "And I know how much you like everything to be about you." He sighed.

"I'm serious Madden."

"I know and I promise. I promise to only think about what an awesome dad you are,"

I could here a smile in his voice.

"I love you Mad."

"Love you too Dad."

After my talk with Justin, I decided to make Nick and I something to eat. My cooking skills kind of suck, so I made it easy by cooking us Grilled Cheese sandwiches with a side of fresh lettuce and cucumbers. Nick had type 1 diabetes so I make sure he eats healthy when I'm around- because God knows I don't. While the first sandwich was toasting, I cut up the lettuce and cucumbers. After putting them in a bowl, I found grapes and strawberries and cut those up.

All awhile, my brain was rushing over TONS of things. The biggest one was what to get Justin for Fathers Day and what to wear to Travis's gig. It was funny how Justin knew about Nick wanting me to stay because of the fact that I was seeing Travis this weekend. I loved both my guys equally the same but there wasn't enough time in the year to spend enough time with them.

Something I had learned a long time ago was that as much as those guys meant to me and me to them, we probably will never be '1' because of the way we felt. I met Nick in New Jersey one summer while he was doing a show in his home town, Wyckoff. I was with Justin, and then a year later I met Travis while he toured with his group 'NLT; for the 'Bandemonium' tours. The rest is pretty much history. They've been my best friends ever since- besides my best- girlfriend, Katerina Graham. I met her two years ago at the 'Black-Eyed Peas' concert. Those are pretty much my closest friends, and I love all of them dearly. They means so- My thoughts were immediately cut short when Nick walked in; his curly, short, brown hair was curly as ever and those beautiful, stern, brown eyes seemed to smile as they looked at me. He was wearing a plain grey T-shirt and faded Abercrombie Jeans that I bought for him last week and just around his neck, he wore a set of dog tags and his purity ring. One tag is really a hospital tag with the date of which he got his diabetes and then the other had 'MadForLife" wrote on it. Yes, it is about me- that much I know, but I never grasped why he had it next to his purity ring and his medical tag?

Both Nick and Travis have something or other about me on themselves. Nick has his tags that he NEVER takes off and Travis has my name tattooed on his right wrist. As for me, I have 3. A tattoo on my left wrist, which says 'K&T&N&J'. That stands for Katerina, Travis, Justin and Nick. I also have a necklace with my real fathers initials engraved on a heart pendant.

The tattoo was awesome at first…..until Justin found out. Let's just say I have to run practically everything by him now.

I watched Nick watch me and then busied myself with the sandwiches.

"Mad?" Nick asked coming to my side. Suddenly, he was pulling me into him, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I looked into his eyes and I melted.

"Yeah,"

And then his lips crushed against mine. This was NOT a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
